I'm Scared
by darkgirl3
Summary: It's the night that Tyler's turned into a hybrid and he's gotta drink, but Caroline's the one showing him the right way to drink.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Scared**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's the night that Tyler's turned into a hybrid and he's gotta drink, but Caroline's the one showing him the right way to drink. **

**Status: In Progress**

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did Caroline would have done this the first time not Rebekah.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 1**

Caroline sat down on the bed she sometimes used when she stayed over at Damon and Stefan's house. She put the two blood packs that she had gotten out of the basement and put them on the bed. She was waiting on Tyler to come back from the bathroom. She was scared and worried for him.

Klaus had turned him into a hybrid earlier that night. Watching him go through the transformation had broken her heart. She never wanted him to experience what she had. She was just so glad that he hadn't been alone. She had been there for him helping him and she would make sure he kept on living. She would make sure that he didn't accidently attack his mom in a moment of weakness.

So far she didn't notice much of a change. Apparently hybrids still had to use the bathroom because that was where Tyler had gone. It was good that was one thing that was the same. She wondered if it meant other things were possible for them. Maybe one day they could find a way to have a child together.

She was trying not to let on that she was scared for his future. He didn't have to turn anymore, but there had to be a downside. There was no way that it would be a gift without consciences. They would face it together she swore to that. It was why she was going to teach him about being a vampire. She didn't need Klaus near him or his bitch sister.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler was looking in the bathroom mirror at his reflection. He still remembered Caroline's statement about thanking god she still had a reflection. He was glad of it too because he could see what he looked like now. He wouldn't have to worry about people freaking out if they didn't see him in a mirror either. That really wouldn't go over well seeing as how the town still went after vampires. Caroline's mom and his mom protected them now though.

His eyes were golden, but also like Caroline's turned when she was vamped out. He had seen his eyes when the wolf was close to the surface, that wasn't new to him. He could also feel when they changed, he felt like his own eyes were closing when it happened.

The thing that was new was the veins under his eyes that had hurt like hell when they first appeared in the school. He also could see his fangs, which were a mix between his wolf's teeth and Caroline's fangs. He loved Caroline's fangs especially when she was feeding from him. They could get him off just by her taking a couple of pulls.

He'd told Caroline he was okay, that he was fine, he wasn't scared at all. It wasn't true though, but he didn't know what to say. She was scared and he saw it in her eyes. He'd wanted to tell her he was okay when he heard her screaming after he drunk Elena's blood. He just couldn't form words at the pain that was going through his body and head.

It had felt worse than when the witch had been giving him all those aneurisms. He had felt millions of needles going through his head and when the fangs had come out it had made it that much worse. It was bad enough when he became the wolf half of him, but that had been hell too.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

It was going to be different from now on. He'd be free of the curse sure, but he was dead. He was glad for it because he could be with Caroline forever. He wouldn't have to let her go if he got old because it was another thing he'd been terrified about. He couldn't let her watch him die; he would have left before that ever happened. Then again he really didn't know if he would have died since Caroline was his mate.

They had never talked about that and now he wouldn't have to think about it again. He just didn't know what was going to happen with being a hybrid. He was the first successful hybrid of this generation, but he didn't want to be the first of anything. He just wanted to be with Caroline. It was all he'd wanted since their freshmen years of high school.

They had survived so much together, the ups and downs, the loss of his dad, Mason's death, Caroline becoming a vampire. They had survived his first full moon together and they were going to survive this too. He just had to make sure that he didn't attack anybody.

He would have to make sure he remembered to drink blood every morning. He was just glad that Caroline was here. He couldn't imagine going through this alone. He hadn't been there the night she'd been killed, but he had helped her after that.

Tyler cut the light off before walking the short distance to where Caroline was at. He was starting to get hungry and didn't think it was wise to keep resisting the urge he had inside of him. He didn't want to hurt Caroline if he got to the breaking point.

He could also hear a heart beating. It was pounding in his head and he knew it was Elena's. He had heard Damon and her come in. He refused to feed from a person because he didn't want to be responsible if he lost control. He remembered what Caroline went through and he'd been in the woods with her when she was trying to hunt Thumper down at first.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"Blood bag?" he asked looking at the bed where the packs lay. He didn't want to drink human blood at all. He just had no choice in the matter unless he could feed from a vampire and stay alive.

"I think you trying to take down a deer would be nice to watch, but you hate hunting," she smiled remembering when he'd refused to shoot the gun she'd given him. "You wouldn't even take Bambi out with a gun, so you defiantly wouldn't do it now,"

"Don't remind me," he groaned sitting on the bed beside her. He'd thought maybe shooting the deer first would help her. He just couldn't do it after he saw the deer with its family. He thought about the baby deers loosing their mom and told her right then and there he couldn't leave them without a mom.

"You have a heart, Tyler," Caroline said with a smile. They had gone back to her house and he'd handed her a blood bag. "You told me to drink from the bag or put it in a cup, just don't the mom away," she knew how much his own mom meant to him.

"I'm just glad you never told anybody that," He didn't need Damon making fun of him. The guy was an ass and he sometimes wondered if his wolf side had bitten him for taking Mason away. However, he owed Damon because of what was happening with Stefan. He also owed him for setting him free of being the sacrifice in the ritual.

"I wouldn't let Damon harm you," She said and she hadn't even after Damon accidently got bitten protecting her. Caroline had tried to tell Damon she knew they could feed from each other because they were each other's soul mate, she was his mate, but it happened too fast. Damon got bitten, the sacrifice happened and then Stefan gave his self to Klaus to save Damon.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

She wanted to teach Tyler that it was okay to drink like he had her. A bag was the way she was going to do it to start with. She moved so that she was closer to him. She handed it to him so he could open it. "Drink," she said once he took the bag moving her hand over his bare back. He'd changed out of the clothes he'd had on, leaving his shirt off.

Tyler took a sniff of it first not sure about drinking it. He was so torn because he loved Caroline and wanted to be with her forever. He knew not feeding would be bad, but he didn't want to do it. How could he do this, why the hell had Klaus turned him? He just wanted to be normal. He didn't want to be a werewolf, but he sure as hell didn't want to be this either.

"I don't want to," he tossed the bag on the bed and got up. "Why should I drink?" he looked at Caroline. "I don't want to be like this. I can live forever, I can be with you, I would never give that up, but I just want to be normal, I don't want to be a new line of anything" he was ready to punch a wall.

Everything was heightened even more than when he was a werewolf. He felt so angry right now he wanted to find that bastard and kill Klaus. He'd ruined everything and he acted like he owned this town. His family owned this town along with the other founding families.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline got up going to him wrapping her arms around him. "I want that for you too," She said, "I love you, Tyler and I'm going to get you through this," She was going to do what Stefan had done for her. Tyler meant everything to her and she wasn't going to let him be alone in this.

He wasn't going to have to learn the hard way either. She also couldn't let him be weak and vulnerable. He was a hybrid and she'd make sure that he didn't die. She rubbed his back trying to sooth the anger he was feeling away. Their emotions were always in over drive and it wasn't good right now.

"I'm scared, I know I said I felt great," he had to tell her the truth; he couldn't lie to her not when she always told him the truth. Damon told her to lie about being a vampire, but she never did. "I have all these feelings," he was still hugging her because he thought if he let go he'd fall apart.

"I'm here to listen, so talk to me Tyler," she pulled back, but she didn't let go of him. She kissed him instead showing him all of her love in the kiss. He kissed her back moving so that they were against the wall. He had gone from feeling so angry he could punch a hole in the wall to wanting to have sex with her like that.

She moaned moving against him, but she pulled away before it could get too heated. She wanted nothing more than to have sex with him. She had thought he wasn't going to be saved at first. It had taken so long and he'd started getting sick without the blood. "We talk, and you drink, then we have sex," she took his hand moving to the bed sitting down. Once they got comfortable against the head board she wrapped her arm around him. "Now start talking,"

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm Scared**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Tyler**

**Summary: It's the night that Tyler's turned into a hybrid and he's gotta drink, but Caroline's the one showing him the right way to drink. **

**Status: Complete **

**AN: I don't own anything. If I did Caroline would have done this the first time not Rebekah.**

**TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC**

**Chapter 2**

Tyler couldn't help, but smile because this was how their Friday nights usually went. It was the two of them at one of their houses or here watching movies. He wanted that to be now though. "I don't want to be a hybrid, but I don't want to have to die and leave you alone," he said, "We don't know if what Mason said would be true, that a werewolf finding his or her mate would live as long as they did," he added before getting quiet.

Caroline had pushed that from her mind for so long. She couldn't live without him and she'd planed on dying the day he did. She couldn't survive without Tyler and if Mason had been wrong she'd planned on killing herself. She couldn't go on in an empty world. She had felt it when she came to and Tyler was lying beside her dead. It had been the worst pain in her heart since she had died. She felt so alone again and she'd almost fallen apart until he woke up, "I don't want to be without you either," she couldn't say anymore because she was close to tears.

Instead she moved so she was sitting on his lap looking into his eyes. She let her hands move over his body. She knew that he could feel her touches and it would feel like feather touches. She could already feel how hard he was from their make out session. It had been hot even though it had been fast.

"Forget the bag, drink from me," she knew it would be better and they had done it plenty of times before. "We can work on the bag afterwards or a cup" she was going to do this her way. Stefan taught her his way because he wanted her to survive and not have to fed from a person. He had helped her not lose control after that first time. He had saved her life and she was going to pay it forward by helping Tyler.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

"I don't want to hurt you," he said closing his eyes as her hand moved over his jaw before she kissed his face.

He always enjoyed when she did what she was doing. He loved her with everything he had in him. She had taken care of him so many times in the past. She had taught him how to take a vampire out. He had proven his loyalty to Caroline and their friends when the werewolf pack had come to town. He had pretended to be on the packs side and when he thought they trusted him.

He had given the location to Caroline and with Damon, Stefan and his help they took the pack out except for Jules. He let her go telling her that the only reason she was still alive was she was a friend of Mason's. If it wasn't for that she would have died right then too, but Klaus had killed her.

He opened his eyes again and his eyes had changed and his fangs were descending. It wasn't painful like the first time or in the bathroom. "I promise you won't hurt me," Caroline said kissing under his eyes where the veins were forming.

She kissed different places on his face before kissing his lips. "You have to fed, so fed from me," it would be blood and it would keep him satisfied for a while. She would help him learn to drink from a blood bag later that night or in the morning. Right now she just wanted him to be safe by not getting to the point where he could lose control.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler moved his hand up to the back of her neck moving her hair away from her neck to the other side. She moved so that she was closer to him and once his fangs were against her neck she didn't move. She hadn't been fed from anybody with fangs before. He hadn't been able to do it before now this way.

Tyler wanted to fight the urge to fed, but he had to and he had drunk from her before yes. However, to him it was different now because he had to do it. He didn't want to need blood, but if he had her then he knew he would be okay. He bit into her neck drinking as she ran her hand over the back of his head.

She whimpered holding him to her, "That's it, I'm okay," it stung at first, but then it turned to pleasure quickly. She kept talking to him moving her hand over his back. It had been almost two when they had gotten here and he'd had the small amount of Elena's blood. It was after four now and she had been right about needing to get him to drink. "Keep going," she moved her hand over his arm before holding the back of his head again. She massaged his scalp knowing it would make him feel good. She moved against him because her entire body was on fire with pleasure.

Tyler let out a growl moving so she was under him grinding against her. He was hard still and her moving against him was making it worse. He still had his fangs in her neck, but he hadn't taken another pull yet. They were clothed besides his shirt missing and he started moving against her.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Caroline moaned wrapping her legs around him, "Tyler," she cried out in pleasure as he moved faster as he started drinking again. She moved under him feeling how hard he was through the thin pants he had on. Caroline ran her hands over his body "So good," she wanted to rip his pants off and her own clothes, but this was amazing too.

Tyler let out a groan of pain as his finger nails turned into claws. He moved his hands to her hips digging into them making her let a shout out as he pierced her skin with them, through her jeans. He latched onto her neck tight thrusting against her faster. He knew he had to stop drinking, but her blood tasted better now. It hadn't been horrible before, but now it was astonishing. Every part of him was telling him to keep drinking, not to stop until he drained her, but he was fighting it. He could never hurt Caroline like that and he pulled away from her neck.

Caroline cried out screaming his name as she came wishing he was buried inside of her. Tyler let another growl out before he took hold her jeans ripping them off easily. He looked up at her shredding her panties as well before his own pants were ripped away. He needed her; he had to cum inside of her.

Caroline whimpered watching the fabric be torn away from her body and his. She didn't have to ask what he was doing. She knew what was coming and she wanted it. She wasn't going to break either. They had sex every day at least three times, sometimes five. They were always horny. She however, thought the fact he just used his hands to destroy their clothes hot. She hadn't thought about him having claws though. It defiantly was going to get better when it came to their sex life.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler kissed her burring his self into her in one thrust. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. She moved with him feeling another orgasm building fast inside of her. She arched up meeting him with every thrust crying out his name. Tyler groaned as her nails raked down his back.

Caroline whimpered as he pinned her hands against the bed slamming into her. She smiled up at him bringing her legs up so her feet were flat against the bed. She moved against him turning her head to the side. "Tyler," she moaned before cumming clamping down on him. Tyler let go at the same time biting into her neck again as she did the same drinking from him.

Caroline gasped out as he kept drinking; she closed her eyes in pleasure letting him take what he wanted. She knew that if his craving wasn't satisfied he could hurt Elena. She knew that Damon and she were downstairs. This had been the only place she could bring him though. His mom probably asleep by now and her mom was working tonight. He wouldn't been able to get in their houses.

"Keep drinking," she bit down on her bottom lip arching up feeling his claws digging into her side now. She would be weak, but she could drink from the bags of blood. She rubbed his back talking to him as he continued feeding.

**B TC TC TC TC TC TC TC TC/B**

Tyler pulled away looking down at her, "You're okay right?" he didn't need air, but he was gasping for breath.

"Yeah," Caroline said kissing him again before she moved her hands over his sides and back up. She loved the feel of his skin on her body and it was still hot. "I knew it would be better to fed from me," she ran her tongue over his chin cleaning what had spilled off. "I didn't want you to hurt somebody," she smiled adding that it made sex great too.

"We already knew that, Care," he said his fangs retracting pulling out of her and falling onto the bed. "How many times have I drunk from you already?" he felt sleepy and full now. He just wondered how much he had taken from her.

Caroline laughed before snuggling up against him. She felt drowsy and knew when she woke up she was going to have to fed herself. "I think about five million," she teased him kissing his chest. "I'm so tired, how are you feeling?"

"Like I just about drained my girlfriend of her blood," he said putting his arm around her rubbing her back. "I'm sorry for that," he really hadn't meant to keep drinking, but it was like he had no control over what he was doing.

She knew what that feeling was like and she hadn't been able to stop herself. She had killed the guy; "It doesn't always feel that way," the need to drain a bag in under a second did go away. She didn't feel like she had to attack a person anymore either. She just had to make sure she kept blood in her body or close by. "You know I keep the thermos full, so we just get you a flask," she giggled.

Tyler just hoped that he didn't get the urge to drain somebody at school the next day. It would be really bad if that happened, "Thank you, Caroline, for taking care of me,"

"You're welcome," Caroline said snuggling closer to him losing the fight to stay awake. She was still scared for him, but she would do anything to keep him from being hurt. She had moved between Rebekah and him in the hallway to protect him before the bitch had snapped her neck. Her brother had done the same to Tyler and she had cried thinking they wouldn't find a cure.

He'd never be able to pay her back for all the times she took care of him, but he was going to try. He was going stop being scared because he didn't want to live in fear. He had her after all and she had just given him what he'd needed. The one thing he had thought he'd never need like she did. He had come close to draining her he was sure; if she had been human he would have killed her. Nevertheless, she'd let him keep drinking until he felt like he was going to explode from being full.

He fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms making a promise to his self and her. He was not going to feed from a single person. He would survive on blood bags and her blood. He just couldn't kill a person.

**THE END**


End file.
